


AIMH

by yunmei97



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Falling In Love, M/M, OT5 Feels (One Direction), OT5 Fluff (One Direction), OT5 Friendship (One Direction), OT5 Smut (One Direction), Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmei97/pseuds/yunmei97
Summary: ‘Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis’Louis types this with a heavy heart and hits 'tweet' before he could even think about it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SMUT towards the end :)
> 
> I wrote this awhile back and I might add a few chapters.

‘ _ **Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis**_ ’

Louis types this with a heavy heart and hits 'tweet' before he could even think about it. He had made a deal with management. Today was the last day he could tweet Harry or anything Harry related. The last day they could interact in public. Management didn’t want the Larry rumors circulating anymore. They had Harry’s womanizer image to keep up so they basically forbid any interaction between the two of them from this point forward. Management had managed to convince them that these rumors would harm their image and cause sales to go down and end their careers before they have even started. Louis and Harry didn’t want to mess it up for the other boys so they gave in. This is the only declaration of love Louis can make before he goes official with his beard, Eleanor. Eleanor would have been Harry’s beard but Louis couldn’t stand the sight of Harry with someone else and didn’t want Harry to have to go through this stunt. So, Louis volunteered.

Louis had just seen moments before that Harry retweeted a tweet saying, “If Louis is happy with Eleanor, then so am I. But spare a thought for Harry, he’s probably got a broken heart,”, as if Louis couldn’t feel his heart drop more in his chest. How did things get like this? Louis knows if they had met in any other circumstances, they would fall in love and be out. He had no doubt. No doubt that in every world, he and Harry would find their way to one another and instantly fall in love. They were soulmates. That is one thing he is sure of. Louis would always choose Harry. He would choose Harry even if they could not be together. No matter where he was and who he was with, he would always choose Harry. But he doesn’t have a choice anymore. He had signed his life and rights away the moment he signed the contract with the band. He signed away his right to love who he chooses. Harry is moving out today. They are both currently in separate rooms in their home in Princess Park. Their first home together. He wishes more than anything that this wasn’t happening. He doesn’t know how to say goodbye, not to Harry.

Harry is currently packing his things into boxes and sniffing through his nose every so often. They had mutually agreed to break up because they did not want to ruin this opportunity for the other boys. They would not be able to live with the repercussions if they let this happen. They had talked the night before, after they had their meeting with management. They had come home in silence and were sat at the kitchen table for a bit before Harry decides to speak up.

_“Does this— does this mean we’re over?” Harry asks quietly._

_“I— yeah,” Louis replies, not meeting Harry’s eyes. He knew that if he looked into Harry’s eyes, he would not be able to compose himself. He can already see Harry’s face in his mind, and he is not ready to go head on with the hurt that articulates in his eyes._

_“I don’t want us to end, Lou,” Harry whispers, with a shaky voice and he could tell Harry is at the verge of tears._

_“I don’t want us to either, but this is it, Harry. This is everything we have ever wished for. We would be idiots to throw it away, you know. This is for the best. We have to do this for us, for the boys,” Louis responds, his own words hurting him in the process. Who knew having your dreams come true came at the price of true love? And that is when Harry breaks down. Louis heard the sobs coming out of Harry’s mouth and his head snaps up. He watches the boy that he loves more than anything in the world breakdown. His head is in his hands and he is shaking uncontrollably with heavy sobs. And Louis automatically jumps out of his chair to get to Harry. He kneels down on the floor next to Harry and hugs him the best that he can, hoping that he could provide even a bit of comfort to the person he loves most in this world._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Haz. I wish things could be different. You know I love you more than anyone in this world, right? You know I will still be here for you, right? No matter what. You will always be my best friend. Always,” Louis croaks out, with sobs emitting from his own mouth. They fell in love when they were just 16 and 18. Of course, they didn’t know better. All they had known was each other and what they had. Louis didn’t know he was even into guys. He had dated girls his whole life and never showed any interest in guys. That is, until he met Harry. He met Harry and it was like everything fell into place. There was no question. Nothing had felt more right. Harry’s presence in his life made Louis feel more whole than he has ever been in his 18 years. Louis gently lifts Harry’s head up and sees that Harry’s eyes are bloodshot and the tears making his green eyes stand out even more. Even with tears running down his face and snot coming out of his nose, Harry is still the most beautiful person he has ever seen._

_“You know that right, Harry?” Louis asks, softly. And Harry nods, slowly._

_“Okay, let’s have one last cuddle before you leave tomorrow, yeah,” Louis says, feeling a pull at his heart with those words. Louis picks Harry up bridal style to their bedroom. It’s a good thing Louis started working out. Harry is light but they are about the same height and Harry seems to be growing a lot taller and this would have been impossible if Louis was still scrawny. When they get to their bed, Louis softly places Harry on the bed. He places a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before slowly pulling away, but before he can get too far, Harry pulls Louis to him and crashes their lips together once again. And before they know it, their tongues are fighting for dominance and their hands are all over each other. Harry’s lips are on his and all Louis can think about is how much he will miss Harry’s full lips on his again. Those lips that always have him wanting and coming back for more. Things get heated fast and before they know it, their clothes are coming off. Louis kisses down Harry’s chest and leaves his mark everywhere his lips touch. Louis then grabs Harry’s length and works his hand up and down a bit before letting go and bringing a finger to circle Harry’s rim and gently pushes the finger in. Harry gasps and Louis looks up and Harry has his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted with moans escaping his mouth, and he is absolutely stunning. Louis can’t think of a more beautiful sight and it hurts knowing that this will probably be the last time he will ever see this._

_“Lou, I need you,” Harry moans, once Louis has three fingers in and is going at a steady pace, and Louis pulls his fingers out. Louis leans over Harry’s body to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips._

_“You sure, love?” Louis asks, searching Harry’s eyes for any sign of hesitation._

_“Yes, please Lou,” Harry breathily replies._

_“Okay,” Louis says, and reaches into their bedside table for the lube. They had stopped using condoms awhile back because they weren’t sleeping with anyone else and they trusted one another._

_Louis lubes himself up and positions himself at Harry’s entrance and looks up once more and searches Harry’s eyes for any hesitation, before pushing in. And god, Harry was so fucking tight. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and tries to savor this moment._

_“Lou, you can move,” Harry whispers, already looking wrecked. And with that, Louis pulls out and slams back in again, repeatedly. Harry and Louis are both in shambles as their moans fill the room. Louis takes the time to try to remember everything. The look of love and ecstasy in Harry’s eyes. The specks in the emerald green of Harry’s eyes. Every little freckle on his face. Every single little detail. The way their bodies seem to fit together like puzzle pieces. Like his body was made just for him._

_They finish shortly after and remain in each other’s arms, elated. They are breathing heavily, trying to remember this moment, trying to memorialize each other’s faces and how they feel, while knowing that this will be the last time. And with that knowledge, Louis and Harry fall asleep in each other’s arms._


	2. Chapter 2

The last night replays itself in Louis’s head. Louis tries his best to distract himself in the living room with the telly, while Harry is packing up his things in their room— or Louis’s room now. Louis doesn’t know how to say goodbye to Harry. He knows it is not an actual goodbye. They will be touring together and they are still in the same band together. This is just a chapter of ‘HarryandLouis’ that they have to close. He almost can’t remember a time when there wasn’t a ‘HarryandLouis’. They have always had a super invincible and indestructible bond from the beginning. There was nothing anyone could have done to get between them. Or so they thought. Management had that power to break them apart. They chose their careers because it wasn’t just their careers at stake. They had to think about the other boys as well. They were all in this together and they had to think about the collective consequences. He wishes things could be different. He wishes the world could accept and understand their love. But life isn’t fair like that.

Louis hears Harry’s footsteps approaching him and he was guessing Harry was done packing, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch Harry leave so without thinking, he closes his eyes and pretends to have fallen asleep on the couch. He feels Harry’s presence crouched down in front of his head and he hears Harry take a sharp intake of breath and he knows Harry’s eyes are roaming his face. Harry knew Louis wasn’t really asleep. Louis was just trying to making this as easy as possible without all the tears and the sad eyes. They both knew it wasn’t ‘goodbye’ but that didn’t make it any harder.

Louis feels Harry drag his thumb along his cheek for a bit and he feels a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead.

“Goodbye, Lou,” Harry chokes out. And then Louis hears Harry walk away until his footsteps become inaudible and the front door shuts behind him. And just like that he was gone.

A silence follows. Louis just lies there on the couch unsure of what to do. He lives alone now. He has never lived alone. Before Harry, he lived with his mum and his sisters, and then he moved out to live with Harry. But now, he has a flat all to himself and he has never felt more alone.

Louis feels the tears running down his face. He knows he didn’t lose Harry. But it feels like he just lost his best friend. Their relationship most definitely cannot be like it used to be. They have to keep their distance. Things won’t be the same. He can’t comfort Harry like he used to. He can’t hug him like he used to. He can’t talk to him or joke around with him like he used to. The fans analyze every single look and every single touch shared between the two of them. And there is a good reason for that. Because there is something there. Of course, there is. The fans read between the lines and notice everything. And they are so incredibly supportive and Louis is so glad that they have such an amazing fanbase. This isn’t their fault at all. Their fans are smart. What they are seeing is obviously there. It’s just management. It is always management. Early on, they told Louis that he couldn’t be himself anymore. They showed him a video of him on stage and told him that he was too flamboyant and they didn’t like that. So, they told him to stop ‘acting so gay and girly’ because that will affect the band’s image and he wouldn’t want to ruin it for the rest of the boys. Louis had to tone himself and his personality down after that. That took a toll on him. He was already insecure because management didn’t think his voice was good enough and made that clear every chance they got.

Louis couldn’t bring himself to do anything for the rest of the day so he just stayed on the couch and slept the day away.

Over the next few days, Louis tried his best to avoid Harry. Louis was forced to go on dates with Eleanor, with paparazzi following them and taking pictures everywhere they went. Eleanor was a nice girl. A bit quiet. She volunteered to be the beard for personal gain. She wants to be a model and it would be good publicity for her to get her name out there. It was honestly tedious hanging out with her. She didn’t make him smile or laugh like Harry did. She didn’t make him feel anything like Harry did. Kissing her felt like nothing as well. He might as well be kissing a wall at this point. He doesn’t even know how he kissed girls in the past if it was unappealing as kissing Eleanor. It was all pretty much forced to say the least. Kissing Harry was like he had never kissed anyone before. No one of significance. Kissing Harry was like a breath of fresh air. He never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. Because with Harry, everything was just right and there was no doubt that he was meant to be kissing Harry for the rest of his life. But he has this one thing standing in his way.

Louis had to avoid eye contact with Harry every time he was around. He couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. Knowing that he was kissing Eleanor. It felt like he was cheating on him even though they broke up. They broke up but Harry will always own his heart. It will always belong to him. Louis doesn’t think he could fall in love again. Not after Harry. He 100% believes that Harry is his one great love. And you only have one great love in your life. And you could possibly love again but anyone who comes after could never compare. He could never love anyone like he loves Harry and it would be unfair to whoever comes after because they could never be the person that Louis loves the most in this world. It will always be Harry for Louis, no matter where he was or who he was with. And that is the most heartbreaking and devastating part. That Harry could very well move on and Louis will be stuck in this vortex consumed of his love for Harry.

Louis still stole glances at Harry every time he didn’t feel Harry’s gaze on him. He could tell that Harry wasn’t himself and he was miserable and dejected. Louis wishes he could do something to make him feel better but management is always watching. He doesn’t know how they can even be friends if he can’t bring himself to look Harry in the eyes. He knows it will hurt too much. He doesn’t want to see the pain in his eyes. That is the last thing he ever wants for Harry. For him to feel any pain.

“Hey Lou, are you alright?” Zayn asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. They were currently sitting around waiting for an interview to begin. They were promoting their new album, ‘Take Me Home’.

“Yeah, I’m just fine,” Louis lies through his teeth. And Zayn raises an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, I’m not fine. We all know that. I just— I want to be able to comfort Haz. But I can’t. I can’t do anything. I feel powerless,” Louis sighs, dejected.

“I know, Lou, I know. I’m sorry. I wish we could do something to help you too,” Zayn sighs, sadly.

“Actually, there is something you can do. Can you go over and talk to Haz and make sure he is okay?” Louis requests. Harry is sat by himself and just staring at his phone. Zayn nods and goes to sit next to Harry.

“Hey Harry, how are you doing?” Zayn asks sympathetically, and Harry looks up from his phone.

“I’m— I’m as well as I can be. I’m going through Twitter and there are so many pap pictures of Louis and Eleanor from the past few days. They look so in love,” Harry whispers the last part in despair.

“Harry, Harry, stop. You know they aren’t in love. This is all a stunt. Louis loves you. It’s so obvious. It’s written all over his face whenever he looks at you. I have never seen two people more in love than you two. It’s rather sickening for the rest of us,” Zayn jokes, as he tries to lighten the mood.

Harry gives a tight smile. Harry has always been a bit insecure in their relationship. He always thought Louis was too good for him. He pretty much put Louis on a pedestal. Louis is outrageously funny and he lights up every room he walks into. Louis has a strong personality that just makes everyone fall in love with him and everything that he is. Louis smiles and he can outshine any stars in the sky. Louis is one of those people that you can just sit and admire what he’s like. Louis is so humble, genuine, and down-to-earth. He genuinely cares about others and would do anything for his loved ones. He is absolutely perfect and can do no wrong in Harry’s eyes.

None of the boys were in the mood for the interview. Harry and Louis were upset about the whole situation and the other boys didn’t know how to help or what to say. They all put up a poker face and Liam tried his best to answer most of the questions for the other boys since he had the most media training. It was especially hard when the interviewer would not stop flirting with Harry. Louis had to bite his tongue and could barely stand to look in Harry’s direction. Harry was trying to be nice about it. Louis could tell that Harry was uncomfortable by the way Harry would laugh nervously and give short answers. Louis wishes these older women would stop hitting on Harry like this. He isn’t a womanizer. He’s the furthest thing. Harry is one of the absolute sweetest guys ever and they made him out to be something that he wasn’t and gave him this reputation that doesn’t even do justice to who he truly was. It was maddening. All these roles they were forced to play.

The interviewer asked them for their favorite songs on the album. Liam answered first, obviously.

“My favorite song off ‘Take Me Home’ has got to be ‘Little Things’. I think the meaning of it is really important. It is normal to feel insecure and have insecurities. Everyone has flaws and things they don’t like about themselves, and things they would like to change about themselves. This song is a way of telling our fans that they are beautiful and there is not a thing we would change about them. Our fans are all beautiful and we love them just the way that they are. They will find the right person, their Prince Charming. And the right person will love you regardless of these ‘flaws’ you see in yourself. And until they find this person, we will be here to tell them how beautiful and how loved and appreciated they are,” Liam explains.

“That’s beautiful, Liam,” The interviewer awes.

“I think my favorite is ‘Loved You First’. I don’t think I need to explain this one, it’s all in the title,” Harry chuckles. But the boys all know that the joke hurt him and could see the pain in his eyes. Louis could feel a pang in his chest from Harry’s words. 

It should be Harry. Harry should be the one he should be kissing and holding hands with. Harry was the one who loved him from the start. They fell in love with each other for who they were. No fame attached. In this industry, you never know when someone could be using you. This is the first time Louis has felt like this. He has never wanted someone so much that it hurts. Wanting Harry hurts. Knowing that he can’t have him when he is just within arm’s length of reach kills him. 

“Mine is ‘Kiss You’. It is just a really happy-go-lucky song that lifts your spirits. We had a really fun time filming the music video as well,” Niall interjects quickly to divert the conversation and to stop the interviewer from prying about Harry’s response. 

Harry stays quiet for the rest of the interview after making the comment about his favorite song. The interviewer asks about the music video and a few more questions after, and then they were done for the day. 

“Harry, what the hell was that?” Liam pulls him aside after the interview.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. It just came out. I needed to say something to Louis to get his attention. He won’t even look at me, or even in my direction. He’s avoiding me like the plague. Even when I blurted out ‘Loved You First’, he didn’t even look at me. I don’t know how I am going to do this,” Harry cries and Liam pulls Harry in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay; it’s going to be okay,” Liam reassures.

A few weeks go by and Louis still hasn’t spoken to Harry. Harry has tried a few times to make eye contact with Louis and has even asked to speak to him alone but Louis always made up some excuse.

“OKAY, THAT’S IT,” Harry slams his coffee cup on the table and stands up, and all the boys jump from the sudden outburst and all eyes turn to him.

“Louis, can I speak to you outside?” Harry voices through his teeth. Harry has had enough with the silent treatment. Louis promised that they would still be friends and that he was always there for him. But now, it feels like he has lost his best friend. He can’t lose Louis. He just can’t.

“Um… I have to—” Louis begins.

“No, no more excuses. I’m not asking anymore. Come outside now and talk to me,” Harry demands.

“Okay,” Louis whispers and follows Harry outside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and Louis make it outside to a secluded area, Harry just starts pacing around. Harry has been so exasperated that it was driving him crazy. He had finally had enough and could not take it anymore.

“What the hell, Louis?? Why have you been avoiding me?” Harry throws his hands in the air, obviously frustrated and upset.

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” Louis responds quietly, still avoiding eye contact and staring at the ground.

“Yes, you are! You can’t even look me in the eyes. Even right now!” Harry exclaims.

“What did I do to make you hate me?” Harry whispers the next part. And those words break Louis’s composure and his heart. He could never hate Harry. He hates that Harry even thought that. No one could hate Harry even if they tried. He has one of the kindest souls and he is one of the best people Louis knows.

“Harry, don’t. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to see the hurt in your eyes and know that I was the cause of it. I can’t look you in the eyes because it feels like I’m cheating on you whenever I’m with Eleanor,” Louis apologizes and finally looks up at Harry.

“I’m going to be hurt regardless and it is not your fault. But you are being forced to date Eleanor, and you don’t actually want to date Eleanor. At least I hope not,” Harry replies, uncertainly.

“No, Harry, no. You know I would never do that to you. I could never love her. You are the only one. The only person I will ever love. She means absolutely nothing to me. It is all a stunt. You know this,” Louis holds Harry’s face in his hands and looks him in the eyes to prove that there are no lies in his words. Harry searches Louis’s eyes and nods.

“Louis, I am hurt. Probably less about you and Eleanor, and maybe more about losing my best friend. We haven’t spoken in weeks and I miss you. You said you will always be my best friend and be there for me, but you have been avoiding me like I have some kind of deadly disease,” Harry voices, disconcerted.

“I know, Haz. I’m so sorry. I miss you too. So much. I just thought this would make it easier. I thought maybe our feelings would go away and we could just be friends. But as the days go by, I think I just love and miss you more and more. I don’t think I could ever possibly get over you,” Louis replies, softly.

“I don’t think I could ever get over you too. Please, don’t ignore me like that again. I wouldn’t be able to take it. I won’t make it if you do this. We can avoid each other in front of other people, the paparazzi and fans, but you can’t ignore me in private. I need my best friend,” Harry says, looking at Louis with his big sad emerald green eyes that make Louis a bit weak in the knees. Louis hasn’t seen Harry’s face this close up in weeks. And Harry is even more breathtaking than he remembers. Louis couldn’t help but reach out and touch a curl that had fallen in Harry’s eyes. Louis used to always play around with Harry’s curls. He thinks Harry’s curls are his favorite feature. His curls are unruly at times and always falls in his face like curtains, but he loves pushing them back to reveal those earthy green eyes that he has come to adore. His favorite color used to be blue, but now whenever people ask, it’s green. Not just any green though. No shade of green could ever do justice to Harry’s eyes. It’s a perfect mixture of seafoam and emerald. It’s pretty clear why the whole world is in love with him and why he is a fan favorite. And Louis’s not at all jealous. Harry deserves it. Harry deserves everything good in this world. He makes Louis’s world a bit better just by existing in it.

“I promise I won’t ever do that again. I’m so sorry I put you through that, Haz. I really thought it was for the best. I just don’t want you to be hurting, even though I know it’s inevitable in this situation. I could never have feelings for Eleanor. I don’t think I’m even into females. I met you and no one else mattered anymore. I never felt these feelings before. I never even looked at a guy like that before you. So please, don’t think anyone else could ever replace you. You will always be my best friend and I will be here for you. I promise. Just please don’t get upset when I can’t look at you in public. You know I can’t look at you like everyone else does. Anyone from a mile’s radius could see the love I have for you,” Louis informs.

“Okay, I will try not to take it to heart. This is just all too much. I don’t know how to deal with it. There’s so much pressure. I hate that I had to move out. I hate my new flat. It doesn’t smell like you. It’s not messy and your stuff isn’t thrown all over the place. I don’t know if you noticed but I stole some of your jumpers and I sleep in them every night so my bed could smell like you too,” Harry shyly admits and blushes.

“Aww, that’s so cute, Haz,” Louis coos and pinches Harry’s cheeks.

“Stoppppppp. I’ve missed you,” Harry pouts and goes in for a hug. Harry leans down and wraps one arm around Louis’s shoulder and the other around his back, and Louis’s arms go around Harry’s neck. That’s how they hug— a hug that was only designated for the two of them. Louis was almost always shorter than his mates so he always had to tippytoe to hug them, but he never had to do that for Harry because Harry always leans down for him. 

“I’ve missed you too, Haz,” Louis responds and hugs Harry tighter. Louis breathes in Harry’s scent. He has missed this so much. This was home. Anywhere where Harry was— that is home. He doesn’t know how he managed to evade Harry for that long.

Harry and Louis were good for a few weeks. They minimized their contact whenever management was around. They even managed to hang out a few times.

However, news shortly got out that they were seen together. Fans caught sight of it and started tweeting about it. And management had to step in, and sat Harry and Louis down once again.

“What the hell are you guys doing? You are both putting your careers at risk. Do you want to ruin your reputations? Your fans will leave if they find out that you two are romantically involved. Do you boys want to end up back home in your small towns with no music career? We could make you guys big. But you boys are blowing this, big time,” John, one of the guys from management, oh so nicely informed them of the situation at hand. John was this bigheaded, racist, and homophobic pig who was part of their management team.

“But does that matter if you can’t be with the one person you love most in the world? I have tried to stay away from Harry. I have tried. And I ended up hurting him and myself. I don’t want to stay away from him,” Louis bites back.

“Love? You think you know anything about love? You are 19. You are too young to know anything about love. You haven’t lived. You have been in Doncaster your whole life and you meet a cute guy and this is the first guy you have been interested in and you think he is the one,” John laughs and belittles Louis, as if Louis was just a little kid. Louis feels the anger building in him.

“Leave Louis alone. We are in love and you can’t keep us apart. We can be friends. We are in a band together for god’s sake. Don’t you think the fans will notice something is up if we completely ignore one another? They have already noticed that we aren’t as close anymore,” Harry defends Louis.

“You’re right, we can’t keep you two from being friends. But we can always get you a girlfriend too, Harry,” John replies, a light bulb going off in his head.

“What? No! You can’t do that. You can’t closet Harry too. I offered to date Eleanor so he wouldn’t have to!” Louis exclaimed.

“And yes, that was honorable, but you signed a contract with us. Harry has to do it. You boys are our puppets for the next 4 years,” John smirks and Louis would love to smack that smirk off John’s face, but he’s not a violent person and he would never stoop that low. John wasn’t worth it.

“Now, who should we set you up with, Harry? Hmm, what about Kendall Jenner? Ah, yes. Kendall Jenner. She is perfect and she has always had a thing for you as well, but you always turned her down. But this is perfect. She has a chance now,” John smiles, smugly.

And with that, Louis exits the room and slams the door shut. Harry follows shortly after giving John an annoyed and disapproving look.

“Lou, Lou, wait up,” Harry calls out. And Louis turns around to face Harry before leading them to an empty room.

“They can’t do this. They can’t. Fucking Kendall Jenner. She has been trying to get in your pants for the longest time. Fuck. Do you know how many times I have basically had to drag you away from her? I was so scared she was going to eat you or something. God. What if she makes you fall in love with her? With voodoo or something?? Oh my god. What if you fall in love with her? She’s beautiful and you’re into girls too. You’re going to fall in love with her and I’m going to be in a fake relationship with Eleanor for the rest of my life. I’m never going to fall in love again. You’re going to leave me. I’m going to be all alone and I’m going to be in a loveless marriage and always be pining after you. Oh my god,” Louis spins out of control and struggles to catch his breath.

“Lou, Lou, breathe, please. In and out,” Harry grabs Louis’s shoulder and tries to help Louis get his breathing back to normal.

Louis manages to catch his breath again after a few minutes.

“Louis, you know you are the only person I see. The only person I could be merely interested in. I don’t know if you remember this but I always give you a ‘save me’ look whenever Kendall’s around. She is attractive, sure, but she is nothing compared to you. I always look for you in every room that I go to. Even when I know you are not going to be there; I still look for you. Because your face is the only one that matters. Don’t worry about Kendall, love,” Harry informs Louis.

“But she is going to milk this. Her and her family are fame and money hungry, and she is totally into you. I see the way she looks at you. She is going to find any excuse to touch you or kiss you. I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I don’t want them to push you further in the closet. Maybe I should go back in there and negotiate. I will take whatever they throw at me, for you to be free,” Louis contemplates.

“No, Lou, don’t you dare. We are both in this together. You are not going to go through this alone. You cannot carry the weight of this all by yourself. I am not going to let you. It is just going to get worse from this moment forward. We just have to push through. You have to promise that we will do this together or we won’t make it. We won’t make it. Promise me, Louis. Promise me that no matter what they throw at us, we will get through this together and we will make it. We have to. We will be together and be stronger than ever. Together,” Harry pleads, desperately.

“Of course, love. It is always going to be you, for me. Always. We will prove them wrong. We are not too young to know what love is. This. Me and you. It is something real. We are meant to be,” Louis confirms, determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been four years. Four years of stunts. Of the fake girlfriends. And Louis and Harry have stayed strong. Management tried their damn hardest to break them apart as well. Management did everything short of locking them away and throwing away the key. There were news of fake engagements and breakups. Management tried to play Harry out to be this womanizer who only dated blonde white women, with the exception of Kendall Jenner. Kendall definitely tried to exploit the relationship and tried to seduce Harry on many occasions, but Harry was never even remotely interested. When he said he only saw Louis, he meant it. Kendall didn’t even turn Harry on in the slightest. The way she acted so desperately was unappealing to him. Every time he was out with her and other supposed girlfriends, he was just counting down the minutes before he could go home to Lou. Harry was 100% committed to Louis and there was no swaying him. Harry has probably had over 20 blonde ‘girlfriends’ at this point. Louis was forced to date Eleanor for years and then they ‘broke up’ and he had to date Danielle Campbell and then go back to Eleanor. There was even a supposed engagement with Eleanor before that broke off.

It has been 6 months since their contracts ended and they all have their own solo albums out. Harry released the ‘Lights Up’ music video and Louis released ‘Walls’ and both the videos are parallels. And they hoped the fans would get the hint since they weren’t subtle at all, but it seems that most of them overlooked it as usual. But the Larries— they see it. And everyone else thinks they are delusional. But what else is new?

Louis thinks about officially coming out. It wasn’t apparently obvious enough. His whole album ‘Walls’ was a ‘coming out’ album. Most of the songs were gay anthems. He had a hard time coming out to his family and friends four years ago. He didn’t know how to go about it. The boys sort of knew to some kind of degree. They all noticed that him and Harry seemed to have a special bond and knew there was something there, but they didn’t question it. It seemed all too natural for them. When Louis came out to the boys, they weren’t surprised at all.

_“Hey boys, can we talk? I wanted to tell you guys something,” Louis voices hesitantly._

_“Of course, Lou,” Zayn responds, and Liam, Harry, and Niall nod in encouragement._

_“I think I’m gay. I’m into guys,” Louis announces softly. And the boys didn’t look shocked. Instead, they smiled and each came up and gave him a hug._

_“I’m so proud of you. I have always known to some degree, but I’m so happy for you,” Niall tells him._

_“I was the one that turned you, wasn’t I?” Harry winks, and Louis blushes. If only he knew._

Harry was already out. Well, not exactly. Harry made it obvious that he was open and would date anyone regardless of their gender or sexual orientation. Louis has always dated girls and he even had a girlfriend until recently. He broke up with her when he realized that he was attracted to the curly haired lad and he made him happier than his ex-girlfriend did. Whenever his former girlfriend visited, Louis preferred to hang out with Harry, rather than her. And brought Harry everywhere they went, and mostly, ignored his girlfriend at the time. She knew something was off too.

_“Hey Lou, is something wrong? Are you mad at me or something?” Savannah inquires, with an upset look on her face._

_“No, of course not. Everything is fine,” Louis lies. Even though his head is a mess. He doesn’t know how he feels. Harry consumes every one of his thoughts. He just wants to be around Harry all the time and he wishes Savannah would go home so he could be alone and cuddle with Harry. Many people would think it’s weird to cuddle with your best mate, but it’s so natural for Harry and Louis. They just fit together like puzzle pieces and there is no weirdness about it. People have walked in on them cuddling, but they never uttered a word or even did a double take._

_“Lou, I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me,” Savannah pleads. And Louis takes a few moments to think. He is looking at Savannah right now and searching her face. She doesn’t deserve this. She is a good person and so incredibly kind. She deserves better than this. He needs to cut her loose and let her find someone who can love her the way she deserves. He can never give her that love._

_“I— I’m so sorry, Savannah. I think I’m in love with Harry. I don’t know how it even happened. I don’t understand it. I have never even been attracted to guys before. But I’m so attracted to him. I can’t even think straight,” Louis confesses._

_“I know, I see the way you look at him. Like, he was the one who put the stars in your sky. You have never looked at me like that. The way your eyes would sparkle and light up whenever he walks into the room and you would automatically jump into his arms. It’s like no one else in the world matters. It feels like I am always an intruder in the way of an intimate moment between you two. Anyone who is in the same room as you two can feel the tension, and the love that emits from the both of you is so suffocating and so obvious. It hurts. Believe me, it hurts. But I want you to be happy. And you are obviously not happy with me. I want you to be happy. So please, tell him how you feel because he so obviously feels the same way. He looks at you with so much love in his eyes and he tries so hard not to be jealous. But any person with eyes can see how much he is hurting. I don’t want to keep you trapped in this relationship anymore. I love you and I always will, Lou. But go get your man,” Savannah encourages and offers a soft smile even though it hurt her to say those words. She knows this is for the best._

Louis was so flabbergasted and amazed at Savannah. She was even more understanding and an even more remarkable person than he thought.

_“Yeah, it was you,” Louis smiles softly at Harry. And Harry was stupefied._

_“Wha— what?” Harry stands there with his mouth agape._

_“I— I’m in love with you, Harry. I have been in love with you since the first day we met. That is why Savannah and I broke up. I couldn’t lie to her anymore,” Louis confesses gallantly. Harry takes a moment to take it all in._

_“I don’t want you to think I’m just saying this because you said it. But I have been in love with you since the start as well. I never said anything because you had a girlfriend and I was pretty sure you were straight. I couldn’t stand to see you with Savannah. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship with what I thought were one-sided feelings. I love what we have, Lou. But of course, I want more. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know all your scars, what you ate for dinner last night, your favorite bedtime story as a kid, and I want to hear all about the plays you starred in when you were in school. You are the only person I see, the only person I have eyes for. I have never met someone who intrigued me as much as you do,” Harry gets off his chest. Savannah said Harry felt the same way, but Louis couldn’t believe it. It was Harry. Harry. He was so amazing and one of the best people. The whole world loves him and he only has eyes for Louis. He considers himself the luckiest person alive._

_“Harry… you feel the same way. You feel the same way… You’re my best friend. We have something so special, something I thought I would never find. Sure, I have liked the girls I have dated, but now that I look back, it was more in a friendship kind of way. It’s you, Harry, it has always been you. And I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize. You are someone so special to me and you were all I ever thought about. Even when Savannah was around, all I thought about was you. I even invited you everywhere with us because I wanted you around all the time. You make me so happy. Your presence and your person. You are what I have waited my whole life for,” Louis was incredulous at Harry’s confession, but nonetheless, he is unable to contain the enormous smile that washes over his face._

_Liam coughs to make his presence known, and also, the other boys. Louis and Harry jump apart and blush because unbeknownst to them, or it completely slipped their minds that they were not alone. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were still in the room. Once again, they were not surprised. They all saw this coming and knew the two of them were in love. They were just waiting for them to come to their senses and confess. They didn’t know when it would happen. Especially since they have been acting like a couple since the get-go. Zayn, however, thought they had been dating this whole time and just kept it a secret. Otherwise, none of them were really surprised._

_“It was about time. We were waiting for you guys to get it together,” Liam grins from ear to ear._

_“It is disgusting how in love you two are. We’re so happy for you though,” Niall jokes._

_“So, we’re just going to leave you two to talk,” Zayn says with a big smile, and they all exit the room. They leave Louis and Harry in an awkward silence._

_“Umm—” Louis breaks the silence._

_“So, what now?” Harry asks quietly._

_“Do you want to go on a proper date with me?” Louis takes initiative and asks shyly._

_“Of course, love,” Harry replies, with a fond look in his eyes. And that was how it all started._

When Louis came out to his mum, she told him she loved him no matter what. She always had an inkling. He never talked about girls he had dated like they were too special; something just didn’t feel right to her and the way he was around girls was pretty indifferent. She always knew Louis was special.

_“Mum, can we sit down and talk?” Louis asks and she nods and they take a seat on the couch._

_“I think I’m gay. I’m sorry… I have feelings for Harry,” Louis confesses quietly. Louis’s mum didn’t look surprised or disgusted._

_“Boo, don’t you dare apologize for who you have feelings for. I have always had a suspicion. You and Harry have always been awfully close. I see the way you treat him and act around him and it’s different than I have ever seen you. I can tell he is special to you and he brings out the best in you. You look genuinely happier than you have ever been and you are authentically yourself with him. All a mother can ask for is their child’s happiness. You know I love Harry and I will always love you, no matter who you love. I will always support you and your decisions, you know that. My love for you is unconditional, Lou. Come here, my love,” Louis’s mum brings Louis in for a hug while he cries of happiness and relief._

Everyone in Louis’s life was super supportive of him coming out. But now, he feels like he needs to come out to the world. He was tired of the assumptions and the hiding. He is ready to show the world how proud he is to be queer. He doesn’t want to hide anymore because it isn’t something he is ashamed of. He has accepted himself and who he loves. Harry is basically already out because he never labelled himself. He made that super clear. He loves who he loves regardless of their sexual identity. Louis wants to come out as queer and finally tell the world that he loves Harry Styles and he knows just the way to do it.

“Harry, I think I want to come out to the world,” Louis brings up the topic one day when they are lying in bed. And Harry sits up.

“Really? Are you sure?” Harry asks, surprised.

“Yes, I’m sure. And I want to tell the world that I’m in love with you. I want to shout it from the rooftops. Is that… okay?” Louis hesitates. He’s not sure if Harry wants that too. They both like certain parts of their lives to be private, but this is a special circumstance.

“Yes, yes! Of course. I have been waiting for you to be ready and I never wanted to pressure you into coming out. I want to tell the world that I love you too. Ever since I was 16,” Harry shouts happily. Harry jumps on Louis and almost crushes him to death with a hug. He then snogs the hell out of him. Harry could not be happier than this very moment.

They had the idea to execute their plan on October 2nd. The very day that Louis sent out the ‘Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis’ tweet. It is kind of a bittersweet anniversary. But now, they can give the day a whole new meaning. One for the books. The tweet itself is an indication that what they have is real and Louis is glad that some fans were able to take it for what it is.

When October 2nd came around, Harry was absolutely buzzing and Louis was anxious. Louis didn’t know how everyone would react. Of course, all his friends and family knew. But he didn’t know how his fans would react. His fans were the most supportive fans ever and probably already knew. Harry’s fans were different though. Most of them send hate to Louis because they hated how close they were. It got to the point where Louis had to block them because they started sending repulsive and insensitive tweets to him and Harry had to do the same. He hates seeing people hate on his person. Louis was his person and the most important person to him and he would not tolerate anyone who is going to degrade the person he loves most in the world.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Lou?” Harry asks one last time.

“Yes, I am sure. I have never been so sure about anything in my life— except about you. I am a bit nervous though, but that’s normal,” Louis responds confidently.

“Okay, I’m here for you. Always. Whatever happens, you will always have me,” Harry reassures.

“I know, love,” Louis leans in and gives Harry a peck on the lips, before he sends his tweet.

Louis quoted his original tweet, _**‘Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis’**_ , with the words:  
_**‘You are still in my heart. Even 5 years later. Here’s to forever, my love @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis’.**_

And Harry responds to the tweet a few moments later:

_**‘Louis. Out. Now.’** _  
_**‘Please treat boobear with kindness. He is the sun and he deserves to shine.’** _  
_**‘I love you sweetcheeks @Louis_Tomlinson’** _

“Harry Styles, you dork. I love you,” Louis fonds.

“I love you too, sunshine,” Harry responds, with an equally fond look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please, give it a kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
